


Сердце Тьмы

by Thomas_Weird



Category: Apocalypse Now (1979), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Heart of Darkness - Joseph Conrad, Justice League, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bugs & Insects, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Dark, Death, Deathfic, Drama, Killing, Multi, Mysticism, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Science Fiction, Suicide, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Weird/pseuds/Thomas_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он был моим другом. Тем, кого я считал своим другом. Знал ли я его? Знал ли его кто-нибудь из нас по-настоящему, и были ли мы способны постичь его?»<br/>Их четверо, но только одному из них суждено проникнуть в сердце тьмы и стать рукой правосудия, исполнив пророчество.</p><p>Это АU, несущее в себе атмосферу и сюжет, схожие с фильмом "Апокалипсис сегодня"<br/>Помимо фильма многое было взято из книги Дж. Конрада «Сердце Тьмы», которая в свое время стала основой для фильма.<br/>В тексте встречаются цитаты из фильма и книги. Сохранена атмосфера, сюжетная линия (в общих чертах), идея и чисто визуально – некоторые сцены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце Тьмы

Это конец.

Работающие на жидкой плазме двигатели были практически бесшумны, но кожей ощущалась вибрация и пульсирующие хлопки невидимых лопастей, рвущих в клочья невыносимо лазурную воду. Цвет ее был настолько неестественным и пронзительным, что при долгом наблюдении неизменно вызывал тошноту.

Несколько дней назад они пересекли границу, отделявшую Новый Криптон от мира. Маленькая команда, объединившаяся в последний раз для спасения привычного им порядка вещей. Их было сложно назвать людьми. Всех, за исключением одного.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Брюс?  
\- Ничего особенного, Диана. Путевой дневник. 

«Нас было четверо. Разумеется, я был против подобного эскорта, будучи уверенным, что способен пройти путь до конца без балласта в виде троицы неудачников. Хэл Джордан, Зеленый Фонарь. Летчик-испытатель в Феррис Эйркрафт. Безответственный, не слишком умен. Незаурядная сила воли. Храбрец, разгильдяй и бабник. Его кольцо – один из самых могущественных артефактов в мире. Оно позволяет создавать усилием воли конструкции из чистой энергии. Не буду отрицать, что, несмотря на всю мою неприязнь к нему, я признаю его выдающиеся способности. 

Барри Аллен, Флэш. Криминалист-химик. Спидстер, что значит – быстро бегает и много ест. Имеет доступ к источнику энергии скорости – спидфорсу. Иногда мне кажется, что у нас много общего, пусть он всегда старательно изображал из себя главного шутника компании. Человек, для которого каждая секунда способна растягиваться на сутки, должен быть очень одиноким в мире медленных людей, прожигающих время. И кто знает, что он видел, путешествуя сквозь пределы, недоступные пониманию людей. 

Диана Принц. Чудо-женщина. Прекрасная амазонка, дочь Зевса и принцесса окутанного тайнами и скрытого от глаз смертных острова Темискира. Не знаю никого, кто не был бы в нее влюблен или, по крайней мере, не восхищался ее силой, смелостью и красотой. Я – не исключение. С другой стороны, мои романы никогда не заканчивались хорошо. Мы остались друзьями».

Их путь лежал в сердце тьмы – Новый Криптон, пространственную аномалию в Тихом Океане. Это была многокилометровая зона, расползающаяся, точно нефтяное пятно, и захватывающая новые территории. Из неестественно лазурной воды вырастали острова, собирающиеся в архипелаг. Даже состав воздуха здесь был иным. Несмотря на то, что ультрафиолет свободно проникал сквозь взвесь частиц неизвестного происхождения, небо имело неприятный оранжевый оттенок. «По крайней мере, не желтый», - как-то заметил Фонарь, чье кольцо имело уязвимость к объектам этого цвета.

\- Напиши, что мы отказываемся от мира, если цена ему миллиарды человеческих жизней, - попросил Флэш. Он маялся от скуки и успел переделать бесчисленное количество тех дел, которые можно сделать, имея в наличии ограниченное пространство и не менее ограниченный доступ к базам данных бэт-компьютера.

Их транспорт представлял собой симбиоз всего лучшего из Бэт-арсенала, и был приспособлен к передвижению в любой среде, будь то земля, воздух или вода. Небольшие реакторы вырабатывали плазму и не нуждались в дозаправке. Модель была экспериментальной и не разрабатывалась для долгих путешествий, так что четырем взрослым людям, оружию и громоздкому оборудованию было не слишком комфортно в тесном помещении. Хотя по большому счету из оружия по-настоящему необходимыми были всего две вещи. Криптонит и портативный проектор Фантомной Зоны – места вне времени и пространства, из которого невозможно вырваться.

\- Приборы говорят, что мы прошли. Я отключаю стабилизатор, - бодро заявил Зеленый Фонарь. Они рассчитали, что защитный барьер архипелага это не более чем его «активная» часть, несущая в себе мощный заряд искажения, подстраивающий под себя окружающую реальность. Чтобы пройти ее без вреда, было необходимо войти с ней в резонанс, что и было достигнуто путем временного изменения спина протонов в атомах обшивки корабля.

Бэтмен не доверял Зеленому Фонарю и перепроверил показания датчиков, невольно залюбовавшись амазонкой, отметив более практичный защитный костюм. Он надежно скрывал изгибы соблазнительного тела и сохранил лишь общие черты ее обычного одеяния.  
Существует теория, что дьявол кроется не в деталях, а в манящей глубине женских глаз. Глаз, за которые мужчины готовы, не задумываясь, отнимать жизни и отдавать их. Именно они одним фактом своего существования становились причинами чудовищных катастроф. Глубинная деструктивность проявлялась в женщинах с начала времен – достаточно вспомнить Еву или Елену Троянскую. В этот раз все началось в тот день, когда Лоис Лейн обратилась в хаотичное собрание атомов. Ее не стало. Она исчезла вместе с семью миллионами человек, когда луч из пушки, установленной на орбитальной станции Лиги Справедливости, превратил Метрополис в дымку. 

В тот раз Лекс Лютор оказался немного хитрее, безумнее и немного удачливее, чтобы довести до конца свой зловещий план, запустив в систему Сторожевой Башни компьютерный вирус, опознать который впоследствии так и не удалось. Вопрос о том, был ли он разработкой «Кадмуса» и «ЛексКорп», либо же Лютор обратился за помощью к неведомому «доброжелателю», остался открытым. У Лекса тоже не было ответа – он находился в Метрополисе, когда 119 миллисекунд спустя его стерло его с лица Земли.

Крик Супермена, обнаружившего свой город распыленным на атомы, разломил на две части Луну, вызвав изменения магнитных полей и смещения тектонических плит, ставшие причинами ураганов и землетрясений. Мелкие осколки направились к Земле. Часть из них уничтожили Сторожевую Башню, а часть – внесли свою лепту в и без того катастрофические разрушения.

Объем восстановительных работ был таков, что неделями герои валились от усталости, оказывая помощь в ремонте строений, поиске и спасении выживших и, конечно же, решении военных конфликтов, которые вспыхивали по всему миру, когда нарушились территориальные границы, и отовсюду хлынули потоки беженцев. Общая занятость помогала не думать о завтрашнем дне и особенно о неудобных вопросах.  
Почему координаты выстрела были изначально направлены на Метрополис?

Что случилось в Башне на самом деле, когда компьютерный вирус взял под контроль все системы корабля, а программы защиты погрузили присутствующих в глубокий сон?

«Он оставит нас. Это вопрос времени», - Брюс помнил свои слова, произнесенные много лет назад, в дни, когда только была основана Лига Справедливости. Он считал, что Супермен не сумеет остаться среди людей и покинет их в самый неподходящий момент. Кларк был слишком совершенным, слишком… Чтобы сохранить связь с человечеством, которое отняло у него все, что имело значение.   
Те, кто приняли его в семью и вырастили, как своего ребенка, были давно мертвы, и криптонец смирился с потерей. С тем, что не должен побеждать смерть. Но теперь сорвавшийся с неба луч уничтожил все, что позволяло ему чувствовать себя человеком хотя бы отчасти.   
Больше не было Метрополиса. Не было Дэйли Плэнет, где он работал журналистом, изо дня в день скрываясь под личностью неуклюжего Кларка Кента, получая выговоры от главного редактора за бесконечные опоздания. Не было Лекса Лютора, противостояние с которым для Супермена значило так много. Не было тех сотен тысяч мелочей, которые позволяли забыть о том, что он - последний выживший с погибшей планеты Криптон.

Но самое главное – Лоис Лейн.

Девушка, которая была для Кэл-Эла воплощением всего, что он любил. Она была для него смыслом.

Некоторое время Кларк оставался с Лигой Справедливости, но постепенно отдалялся от друзей и соратников по мере того, как продвигались восстановительные работы. А потом он исчез на долгие месяцы. Никто не осудил криптонца, ведь, по сути, он выплатил свой долг сполна и ничего не был должен принявшей его Земле. Оставшиеся в живых герои обнаружили его присутствие позже.  
После искажения магнитного поля на планете образовалось несколько аномальных зон. Вопрос об их исследовании оставался открытым до тех пор, пока одна из них не начала неконтролируемый рост. На спутниках было видно, как из воды поднимались обломки тверди, превращаясь в острова, а сама вода становилась неестественно лазурной, как химический раствор. На камнях, точно цветы, произрастало нагромождение кристаллов, складывающихся в мегаструктуры. А затем изменился состав воздуха, и архипелаг скрылся в оранжевой дымке.

Супермен оставил Лигу, но не покинул человечество, и очень скоро восставший из радиоактивных вод Новый Криптон принялся диктовать условия миру, раздираемому на части войнами и катаклизмами. Сам Кэл-Эл не покидал своей новой крепости, а по последним данным спутников его убежищем стала настоящая крепость – многоступенчатая пирамида. Но в разных уголках света расцвели многочисленные организации, действующие «именем» Упавшего-с-Неба.

Лига предпочитала не вмешиваться до тех пор, пока это оставалось возможным.

Военные предприняли несколько попыток предотвратить наступление криптонской диктатуры, но никто из отправленных отрядов не вернулся. Не было свидетельств и о том, что хотя бы один из истребителей пересек барьер, ограждающий Новый Криптон от «непросвещенного» мира.

Все они исчезали.

Мир тем временем продолжал меняться. Сотни людей выходили на улицы, глядя в небо и затягивая странные монотонные песнопения, напоминавшие индуистский «аум» на санскрите, предназначенный для медитаций и постижения вселенной, но имевшие более сложные ритм и структуру. Все они находились в состоянии сомнамбул, а после, придя в себя, ничего не помнили о происходящем. 

А потом появилось пророчество. Точнее, на него наткнулся Бэтмен, в одну из бессонных ночей, проведенных за работой над базами данных, анализируя и сверяя информационные массивы. Оно было настолько простым и логичным, что моментально стало выходом из сложившейся ситуации. Очень скоро о происхождении забыли, и уже никто не мог сказать наверняка, откуда оно взялось – пришло ли из коллективного сна или видения, было ли высечено в камне ударом молнии или же проявилось огненными буквами в небе. Это знание проникло в умы точно само собой, просочилось с вибрирующими песнопениями, заполнявшими улицу за улицей порой по несколько раз в день.

Кто-то считал, что это значит близость конца мира.

Говорят, что случайностей не существует. Что каждому вопросу полагается свой ответ, а задаче – решение. Так, согласно пророчеству, одержать победу над Упавшим-с-Неба мог только человек. 

Двух дней хватило, чтобы долететь до границ владений криптонца и спуститься на воду, активировав стабилизатор для прохождения барьера.

Дня и ночи здесь не существовало – свет и тьму разделяла пульсация огромного скопления кристаллов, которые, согласно расчетам, находились где-то в сердце архипелага. Порой вспышки происходили так внезапно, словно кто-то опускал невидимый рубильник, и острова накрывало серой дымкой, которая рассеивалась, стоило кристаллам загореться вновь. Иногда же процесс угасания длился часами, заставляя бэт-плэн болтаться в багровом полумраке между небом и поверхностью воды.

Изредка неустанно барахлящие приборы показывали наличие биологической активности.

\- Отродье Тифона и Ехидны! – Диана не стала довольствоваться наблюдением сквозь голографические экраны, а просто приоткрыла верхний люк и выбралась на крышу аппарата, с удовольствием потягиваясь и подставляя лицо теплым оранжевым лучам. Она не слишком рисковала. В последнюю очередь местные обитатели интересовались их транспортным средством. Многочисленные животные брели куда-то в плотной оранжевой дымке, а их фантастические силуэты среди увитых лианами деревьев заставляли усомниться в реальности происходящего.  
\- Всего лишь динозавр, - хмыкнул Зеленый Фонарь.  
\- Космический динозавр, дружище, - Барри открыл один глаз. Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько бесполезным. Безделье – это совершенно не то, что требуется быстрейшему человеку на Земле, чтобы оставаться в своем уме. Флэш только и делал, что замедлял свой обмен веществ и пытался снизить мозговую активность. В замкнутом пространстве кабины и общей напряженной обстановке сделать это было нелегко.

Скорее всего, все эти существа всевозможных форм и размеров были выжившими из зверинца Супермена в Крепости Одиночества. В свое время он собрал впечатляющую коллекцию уникальных представителей видов животных со всех уголков Вселенной. Все они теперь были здесь. Лазурные воды изредка рассекали огромные плавники тварей, что поднимались к поверхности за воздухом. Остальные шли или летели, сбившись в стаю или держась в стороне, но все в одном направлении. Они появлялись и исчезали из виду, с такой частотой, что в какой-то момент начало казаться, что острова – это огромная карусель, где вместо деревянных лошадок под музыку влечет по бесконечному кругу исполинских шестикрылых тварей, гротескных представителей кремниевой формы жизни и тех, в чьих клетках вместо воды молекулы аммиака или фтороводорода.

\- Я… Слышу музыку, - Диана открыла люк пошире, заглянув в него. На горизонте скрылась последняя из тварей, погрузившись в спокойные воды лазурных каналов. В нарастающей музыке звучал призыв. Звенящие тембры оркестра, подражая вихревым потокам воздуха, сплетались с хлопками лопастей черных вертолетов. Порывы и свист ветра, читающиеся в этом музыкальном ритме, создавали ощущение грозовых небес, готовых обрушиться на тех, кто прогневал богов.  
\- Это что, Вагнер? Серьезно? – Джордан выглядел ошарашенным.   
\- «Полет валькирий». Не нравится мне это, - Бэтмен пытался вернуть к жизни выходящие из строя радары.  
\- Что тебе вообще нравится, Брюс? – Диана вернулась в кабину, закрыв за собой люк. В следующую секунду воздушный удар черных вертолетов швырнул транспортное средство в лазурную глубину реки.  
«Внимание, разгерметизация!», - освещение каюты несколько раз мигнуло красным.   
Лазурная вода горела везде, куда хватало глаз. На поверхности ее образовывалась пленка, вспухающая огромными пузырями, которые поднимали волны.  
«Пожалуйста, держитесь за поручни», - любезно посоветовал бортовой компьютер.  
На проекции было видно, как растворяются в ржаво-рыжей дымке вертолеты, продолжая палить по воде. Музыка стихла вместе с эхом от взрывов.  
\- Они в ловушке. Не имея пространственных стабилизаторов, эти парни стали частью пространства, - Флэш покачал головой, - Это как попытаться провибрировать молекулами сквозь стену и увязнуть в ней.  
\- Их можно спасти? – Джордан уже открыл люк и высунулся наружу, но его встретил лишь желтоватый туман.  
«Внимание. Разгерметизация», - вежливо напомнил компьютер. «Повреждена обшивка и сегмент к-214».  
\- Нет. Они… Что-то вроде призраков.  
\- Нужно сделать остановку, - Брюс развернул судно к берегу, поросшему буйной растительностью.  
Они долго не решались выйти на берег – кристаллы погасли, а прожекторы в поврежденном транспорте отказывались работать, окружающий мир был чужим, слишком… непохожим ни на что.  
\- Сколько мы здесь? – Хэл прихлопнул насекомое светящейся зеленой мухобойкой.  
\- Бэтмен говорит, что хронометры вышли из строя, а к спутнику мы подключиться не можем. Сигнал не проходит, - Диана с легкостью согнула лист металла, прикладывая его к проплавленному участку, - Так что счет времени отныне – недоступная нам роскошь. Будем ориентироваться по кристаллам.  
\- Джордан, прекрати чесаться, - Барри нетерпеливо обернулся, - здесь нужно запаять.  
\- Заткнись! Эти твари пытаются сожрать меня живьем! – Хэл прикончил еще одного комара, - Я не могу сосредоточиться, - он скрипнул зубами, направляя кольцо на разодранную обшивку, - Откуда здесь вообще насекомые? Почему они не дохнут?  
\- Ученые считают, что насекомые приспособлены настолько хорошо, что могут пережить человечество, - задумчиво сказал Флэш, осматриваясь по сторонам, - я прогуляюсь, пока ты там копаешься, - Аллен похлопал Зеленого Фонаря по спине и исчез. Ему было жизненно необходимо размяться, а на этом островке могло найтись хоть что-нибудь… любопытное.  
\- Я закончил, - зеленый свет погас, и Джордан отступил, скептически рассматривая результат ремонта. Секундой спустя он поморщился, цепляясь за ручку люка.  
\- Ты в порядке? Паршиво выглядишь, дружище, - Аллен даже жевать прекратил. К тому времени он уже вернулся и как заведенный поедал энергетические батончики.  
Хэл поморщился.  
\- Ничего, просто голова болит. Попробую поспать. Ненавижу джунгли. Нашел там что-нибудь интересное?  
\- Ничего, - как всегда быстро ответил Флэш, - яненашелтамничего.  
Его внутренне трясло от необходимости возвращаться на борт. Ему становилось дурно от необходимости сидеть на одном месте. Он боялся, что увязнет во времени, как те солдаты, что расстреляли их с вертолетов. Что станет всем и ничем.  
Его страхи не были беспочвенными. Над каждым спидстером всегда существовала невидимая угроза исчезновения, перспектива раствориться в потоке собственной силы, стать одним целым с бесконечным потоком времени, проходящим сквозь измерения. Поэтому у каждого из них был собственный ментальный «молниеотвод», якорь, приковывающий к реальности.  
Но в этом странном месте Барри Аллен чувствовал, как медленно все теряет значение.  
На третий день им пришлось сделать остановку. Хэл не был в состоянии продолжить поездку и обливался потом, буквально утопая в липкой зловонной жиже, что источали его поры. Находиться с ним в кабине было невозможно.  
\- Это ненадолго! Чувствую, что завтра буду как новый и мы надерем задницы… - новый приступ спазмов заставил его отвлечься. Барри придержал его, чтобы он не захлебнулся желчью и сгустками слизи – ничего другого в пищеварительной системе не осталось.  
\- Чувак, мы что-нибудь придумаем, - Аллен улыбнулся, пытаясь подбодрить друга, - у Бэтса аптечки хватит на три больницы. 

Он дал Хэлу воды – того все время мучила жажда.

Спустя несколько часов ему действительно стало лучше – о перенесенной болезни говорил только желтоватый цвет лица и воспалившиеся глаза. Стоило им, однако, продолжить путь, как Фонаря стошнило кровью на приборную доску.  
На этом острове растительности было значительно меньше. Странного вида кусты больше напоминали кораллы или полипы и двигались при полном отсутствии ветра. Остальное пространство занимали хаотично расположенные камни.  
Фонаря вынесли за пределы судна, устроив на дорожных одеялах.

Хэл попытался сесть, опираясь спиной на камень:  
\- Кругом – одна вода, а пить нечего? Половину Кост-Сити… Разрушенную половину… За кружку пива. Да что со мной такое?..  
\- Желтая лихорадка, Джордан, - Брюс опустился рядом с Фонарем на одно колено.  
\- Желтая? Черт бы тебя побрал, ушастый, - Хэл попытался улыбнуться, отчего на его губах вспенилась слизь, - конечно же, у тебя есть вакцина?  
\- Есть, - лаконично ответил Уэйн.  
\- Знаешь, такое крутое оружие и такая тупая уязвимость… Я поверить не мог, когда узнал. А потом стал замечать, сколько вокруг всего желтого, - он едва ворочал языком, покрасневшим и распухшим.  
\- Отдыхай.  
Бэтмен спрятал сканер и поманил к себе Диану, наблюдая, как Флэш в стороне истребляет их продовольствие.   
\- Печень отказывает. Препараты не действуют.   
\- Что ты пытаешься… - медленно начала амазонка.  
\- Утром продолжим путь без него.  
\- Предлагаешь его бросить?! И что значит – утром? Это может быть через неделю, а может – через пять минут. Что с твоими приборами? Сколько времени мы находимся в этом Тартаре?

Брюс медленно покачал головой.  
На рассвете зеленая полоса рассекла тусклое плоское небо. Хэла Джордана не стало. Уэйн попытался было поймать поднявшееся в воздух кольцо, но амазонка перехватила его руку, до хруста сжав наруч.  
\- Не стоит. Пусть ищет владельца в другом месте.  
И лишь проводив артефакт взглядом, Брюс понял, что Дианой двигала не скорбь, но чувство долга. Она не забывала, что лишь обычному человеку суждено добиться успеха в их отчаянной миссии.  
\- Неужели мы оставим его здесь? В этом… Стремном месте? – голос Барри срывался на высокие ноты. Брюс и Диана перевернулись.  
\- У нас достаточно полиэтилена.

Они продолжили путь по каналу, ведущему в сердце архипелага.

Чертов комар шуршал о полиэтилен. Наверное, запутался в волосах Хэла, когда они заворачивали его тело в непроницаемую пленку. Пусть мертвый Фонарь и находился в самом дальнем углу кабины, остальные чувствовали себя неуютно. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь пульсирующими толчками лопастей, дребезжащее крыльями насекомое казалось омерзительно шумным.  
Аллен ежеминутно оборачивался, чтобы посмотреть на мертвого друга, до тех пор, пока Брюс не успокоил спидстера угрозой помочь присоединиться к Джордану, если тот не будет сидеть смирно.  
\- Сделаем остановку. Все равно нужно проверить реакторы. Температура несколько выше нормы.  
\- Несколько? Да во всей этой бэт-консерве жарко, как в бане, - Диана с опаской коснулась голограммы, поворачивая изображение в разные стороны.  
\- Если ты снова хочешь рассказать о купальнях… - начал Брюс.  
\- Я бы послушал! – попытался пошутить Флэш. На самом деле ему не терпелось выйти наружу. Быть в любом другом месте, где можно продолжить движение. Желание становилось все сильнее, по мере того, как приближались они к берегу. На то, чтобы исследовать остров, ему хватило восемь с половиной секунд. И больше – чтобы вернуться обратно.  
Уэйн почти закончил с охлаждением реактора, когда Флэш снова появился на узкой песчаной полосе, прикрывающей каменные плиты. С ним был человек.   
Невысокий и худощавый, он был обладателем нескольких фотокамер и огненно-рыжих волос.  
\- Ты?.. – Диана была поражена.  
\- Джимми Ольсен, фотограф газеты «Дэйли Плэнет», - он подцепил пальцем один из ремешков на шее, к которому крепилась камера, - к вашим услугам.  
\- Ты знаешь, где найти Супермена? – осторожно спросила амазонка, переглянувшись с Брюсом. Этот парень был первым живым человеком, встретившимся им за много дней пути.  
Джимми, можно сказать, повезло – его не было в Метрополисе в день, когда тот перестал существовать. Никто из героев не интересовался судьбой парня. Они лишь знали, что тот был другом Супермена. В свое время у Супермена было много друзей.  
Ольсен выглядел ненастоящим, точно призрак или голограмма. Человек из мертвого города. Из времени, которое нельзя вернуть.  
\- А часы? У тебя ведь есть часы, с помощью которых ты можешь послать ему сигнал, - продолжала допрос воительница. Казалось, ее не волновало ничего, кроме успешного завершения миссии.  
\- В каждом из нас есть часы. Вопрос в том, сколько осталось времени. Улыбочку! – он поднес камеру к лицу и нажал на спуск. Фотоаппарат был разряжен, и слышимый щелчок был скорее треском рассыпающегося пластика, нежели звуком сомкнувшегося затвора.  
\- В некоторых африканских племенах до сих пор считают, что камеры похищают душу, - невозмутимо продолжил Джимми, делая еще один «снимок». Брюс машинально прикрыл лицо рукой, - Но, конечно же, это неправда, поверьте мне. Камеры всего лишь останавливают время!  
\- Верить ему? Мы так похожи на идиотов? Мальчишка совсем свихнулся, - пробурчал Уэйн, склонившись к уху Барри.  
\- Отрадно предаться безумию там, где это уместно, - Ольсен широко улыбнулся.  
\- А что это за арка, можешь сказать? – Аллен постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более спокойно.  
\- …он сказал, что если я сфотографирую его еще хоть раз, он убьет меня! – радостно сообщил Джимми, лихорадочно нажимая на спуск.  
Его глаза на несколько секунд погасли вместе с меркнущими на горизонте кристаллами. Темнота накрыла героев стремительным рывком, лишая возможности разглядеть что-либо, кроме смутных теней.  
\- Я – прошлое. Я – прошлое.  
Брюс пихнул Диану локтем в бок, но вспышка оранжевого света вернула фотографа к жизни.  
\- Арка? Та арка?  
\- Да, Джимми, та арка, расскажи им, - для человека, не умеющего ждать, Флэш проявлял просто ангельское терпение.  
\- Портал на той стороне острова. Он ведет прямо в пирамиду, что в центре архипелага. Это… Быстрая дорога.  
\- Но? – Брюс нахмурился, - всегда есть «но». Нельзя просто взять, и…  
\- Но кто-то должен быть достаточно быстрым, чтобы, оказавшись в храме, избавиться от ловушек.  
\- Я сделаю это, - Флэш впился зубами в энергетический батончик. Сдерживать нетерпение ему помогала только еда.  
\- Барри, нет! – Диана скрестила руки на груди, - даже глупцу ясно, что здесь какой-то подвох. Зачем нам сокращать путь? Мы и так доберемся. И выполним то, что следует.   
\- Этослишкомдолго. Мы должны использовать шанс. Находясь здесь, мы не чувствуем связи с временем. Сколько его прошло во внешнем мире? Господи, я даже не знаю, сколько времени мы ведем этот разговор! – Флэш повысил голос.  
\- Ты не должен этого делать, - спокойно произнес Бэтмен.  
\- Сегодня мне был сон. Я был улиткой, ползущей по острию бритвы, острой бритвы. Это был мой сон. Это мой кошмар. Я ползу, я нахожусь в скольжении и остаюсь в живых, - Аллен заговорил так быстро, что слова слипались в один неразборчивый ком. Он принял решение, и никто не смог бы переубедить его сейчас.  
\- Си-Кэй и мисс Лейн будут ждать вас в конце пути, - улыбнулся Джимми.  
\- Я быстро, - Барри легкомысленно улыбнулся, и в глазах его блеснули искры, - все получится. Я обязательно… Что-нибудь придумаю. Я отключу ловушки, и мы войдем в храм… Все вместе.  
\- Не опаздывай, - Диана коснулась его руки, задевая струящиеся по ней росчерки ярко-желтых молний. Флэш сорвался с места. Он исчез в уродливой арке, вздымающейся в небо кристаллическим частоколом на другой стороне острова.  
«Нас было трое. Разумеется, я был против подобного эскорта, будучи уверенным, что способен пройти путь до конца без этого балласта в виде парочки неудачников. Хэл Джордан, Зеленый Фонарь. Летчик-испытатель в Феррис Эйркрафт. Безответственный, не слишком умен. Незаурядная сила воли. Храбрец, разгильдяй и бабник. Его кольцо – один из самых могущественных артефактов в мире. Оно позволяет создавать усилием воли и воображения всевозможные конструкции из чистой энергии. Не буду отрицать, что, несмотря на всю мою неприязнь к нему, я признаю его выдающиеся способности. 

Диана Принц. Чудо-женщина. Прекрасная амазонка, принцесса с окутанного тайнами и скрытого от глаз смертных острова Темискира. Не знаю того, кто не был бы в нее влюблен или, по крайней мере, не восхищался ее силой, смелостью и красотой. Я – не исключение. С другой стороны, мои романы никогда не заканчивались хорошо. Мы остались друзьями.

И я. Бэтмен. Брюс Уэйн. Этого более чем достаточно».

Прошло еще несколько затмений кристаллов, прежде чем они рискнули пристать к очередному острову. Бесконечное ожидание в замкнутом пространстве кабины, истощающиеся запасы провизии и воды подтачивали рассудок не хуже однообразных фантасмагорических берегов, поэтому надвигающаяся пелена безумия снова согнала их на берег.

Уэйн, не отрываясь, смотрел на Диану. Она шла размеренными шагами, закутанная в сверкающую накидку – чудовищный и великолепный призрак женщины. Она казалась дикаркой с пламенными глазами, и что-то зловещее и величественное было в ее спокойной поступи. В сгустившейся тишине оранжевый свет окутывал ее мрачную и страстную фигуру.

Она повернулась к Брюсу, и лицо ее было отмечено печатью скорби, немой муки и страха перед каким-то еще не оформившимся решением. Она стояла неподвижно и точно размышляла над непостижимой, неисповедимой тайной, а потом сделала шаг вперед, протянув руку, точно обуреваемая безумным желанием коснуться его, но замерла, точно мужество изменило ей.

Быстрые тени скользнули по земле, легли на лазурную воду и темным кольцом сомкнулись вокруг них. Кристаллы погасли.  
\- Брюс? – вынырнул из мрака голос амазонки.  
Уэйн не ответил.  
\- Камень.  
Он понял, что она имеет в виду. В темноте стало видно слабое зеленоватое свечение. Бэтмен вытащил радиоактивный криптонит из поврежденного контейнера.  
Ни он, ни Диана не могли понять, когда это могло произойти и давно ли они подвергаются облучению.  
\- Это уже не важно. Мы уже могли сойти с ума. Но у тебя есть цель. Криптонит – инструмент. Я не хочу сказать, что без него ты ни на что не способен…  
\- Мы.  
\- О, Гера, не цепляйся к словам!  
\- Мы, Диана. Это наша цель.  
\- Только тебе суждено дойти до конца, Брюс. Только тебе суждено одержать победу, - она улыбнулась. Кристаллы принялись разгораться снова, но ярче их болезненного света сияла мудрость в глазах амазонки. Понимание.  
\- Прости меня, - Брюс отвел взгляд.  
\- Прости и ты меня, друг. Нам нужно отдохнуть. Только и всего.  
\- Сперва Хэл, - Уэйн качнул головой.  
\- Мы похороним его здесь. Это… Красивое место. И нет животных.  
Они старались не смотреть на то, что находилось под слоем полупрозрачной пленки. Пока они выносили тело, полиэтилен в нескольких местах разошелся, выпуская наружу смрад и тягучие капли слизи, срывающиеся в песок.  
Брюс молча кивнул, доставая лопату.  
\- Хорошая работа, - амазонка набросила на песчаный холм летную куртку Джордана, которую обнаружила за сиденьями, - ему бы понравилось, я уверена.  
Ее бледные руки с переплетенными пальцами выражали неописуемую скорбь античной статуи.  
\- Нам всем нужно отдохнуть, - прошептала она, - ведь скоро ты будешь у цели.  
Очередной кошмар выдернул Брюса из состояния сна. Еще не придя до конца в себя, он понял, что остался один.  
\- Диана!

Золотистый свет от лассо Истины слепил глаза. 

От амазонки Бэтмена отделяло больше десятка метров, но он отчетливо различил хруст ломающихся позвонков. Так, точно шея Дианы была у него над ухом. 

Тело ее качнулось на изогнутой, точно щупальце, ветке.

«Я палач. Я должен привести приговор в исполнение» - эта мысль билась в моей голове как насекомое в пленке. И все же я тешил себя мыслью, что смогу избежать нарушения табу. Криптонит – лишь инструмент, а Фантомная Зона – изгнание, а не смерть. Я не стану убийцей. Никогда». 

Взгляд его упал на проектор. Только сейчас он увидел деформировавшиеся детали и тут же попытался проверить устройство, подтвердив свои худшие догадки. Кто сломал его? Не он ли сам, увлеченный кошмарным бредом?

Был ли смысл продолжать путь, если теперь все, что он мог сделать – это лишить Супермена жизни, а не изгнать его, как это планировалось изначально.

И когда кристаллы вспыхнули снова, точно ударилось о грудную клетку чье-то огромное сердце, он принял решение продолжить путь в глубину архипелага. Пусть и на то, чтобы найти в себе силы покинуть остров, ему потребовалось два рассвета.

Путь его близился к завершению, и смысла поворачивать назад было еще меньше, чем в его продолжении. 

Приборы перемигивались индикаторами, а их навязчивый писк перемалывал мысли в кашу.

Находиться на борту было невозможно. Мигающие панели управления и гудящие приборы превращали кабину в бэт-пещеру. А оттуда поток сознания, мутный, как жидкость в каналах архипелага, поднимал Брюса в особняк Уэйнов - мрачный и пустой склеп. Под шелухой эксклюзивной мебели и обилием роскошных вещей скрывались запустение и разруха, а семейный портрет над камином с изнанки пожирала плесень, повторяя силуэты изображенных на нем людей. Он искал спасения в Готэме, среди старинных двускатных крыш и неоновых вывесок, в сплетении времен и реальностей, но все время возвращался к тому моменту, откуда все началось. Брюс распахнул люк, выбираясь наружу – как раз в тот момент, когда нос аппарата уткнулся в бледный песок, а жемчужные бусины замедлили свой бег в расцвеченной бензиновой радугой луже. Он должен пройтись. Почувствовать почву под ногами.

От центра архипелага его отделял всего один остров, на котором располагался единственный поросший пучками синеватой, как вены, травы склон.

С обратной стороны склон был усеян телами. Сперва он подумал, что это военные, но стоило ему начать спуск, как взор его принялся выхватывать из человеческой массы знакомые лица.

И в какие-то моменты он переставал понимать – живые ли это существа или же просто разлагающиеся заживо призраки его воспоминаний.  
Это были клоны. Как они сюда попали и зачем приходили сюда умирать – оставалось загадкой.

Смерть их была мучительной. Ткани постепенно распадались, а стремительно стареющая плоть лохмотьями слазила с костей.

Скрюченные тела лежали и сидели среди камней, припадая к земле. Эти смертники были свободны, как воздух, и почти так же прозрачны. В тени обломков скал Брюс начал различать блеск их глаз, а потом и лица. Многие из них были ему знакомы.

Неподалеку от этого дерева сидели, поджав ноги, еще два костлявых угловатых существа. Клон Зеленого Фонаря, с остановившимся, невыносимо жутким взглядом, уткнулся подбородком в колено; его светловолосый сосед, похожий на тень, опустил голову на колени, как бы угнетенный усталостью. Вокруг лежали, скорчившись, другие тела, точно на картине, изображающей избиение или чуму. Брюс молча шел мимо, пока один из этих измученных, страдающих существ не приподнялся на руках и на четвереньках пополз к лазурной воде, чтобы напиться. Он пил, зачерпывая воду рукой, потом уселся, скрестив ноги, окутанный лучами кристаллов, и немного спустя курчавая его голова поникла.

Один из клонов стоял просто у него на пути, опираясь одним плечом о растрескавшийся камень; медленно поднялись веки, и он увидел огромные тусклые ввалившиеся серые глаза; какой-то огонек, слепой, бесцветный, вспыхнул в них и медленно угас. Уэйн смотрел в кривое зеркало.

«Меньше всего ожидаешь, что врагом себе станешь ты сам».

\- Нравится? – спросил он сам у себя.  
\- Мое ДНК не могло попасть в «Кадмус».  
\- Думаешь, я появился на свет в «Кадмусе»? Может, я был создан здесь? – худые руки клона охватили склон, - или здесь? – испачканный кровью палец уткнулся в висок.  
\- Бах! Бум! Ее мозги выплеснулись прямо к твоим ногам, в лужу! Помнишь, как шуршал жемчуг? Чш-ш-ш! - голос его был хриплым и царапающим воздух, который неожиданно стал густым и тяжелым.  
\- Я не трону тебя…  
\- Не тронешь? А может, я тебя трону? Я займу твое место, доведу до конца начатое дело и вернусь на материк? Хочешь? Твои руки останутся чистыми. Я знаю…- он кивнул на рюкзак Брюса, - что фокус не пройдет. Чтобы остановить его, тебе придется совершить убийство. Я могу сделать это за тебя.  
\- Не можешь, - Брюс покачал головой. Диалог казался ему бессмысленным. Случившееся с Дианой настолько глубоко затронуло его душу, что даже упоминания о смерти родителей не могли вывести его из состояния опустошенного спокойствия.  
\- Ты – это я.  
\- Ты – это то, чего во мне нет.  
Брюс ударил первым, но изможденное на вид создание с легкостью перехватило его руку, заламывая ее.  
\- У криптонца есть ключ. Особенный ключ. Так что даже если я не смогу покинуть это место… Получив ключ, я получу все! А он отдаст мне его. Потому что я – это ты. Потому что ты скрыл от них вторую часть пророчества. Одержать победу над Упавшим-с-Неба сможет только человек… который займет его место!   
Брюс понял, что если шелохнется, это омерзительное существо просто вырвет ему руку из сустава.   
Он снял с Уэйна пояс, отсчитывая контейнеры на нем.  
\- Криптонит сделает его более сговорчивым, - пробормотал клон, поддевая грязным ногтем защелку.  
\- Стой! Термитная смесь…  
Слишком поздно – клона охватило быстро распространяющееся пламя. Он катался по земле, пытаясь сбить огонь и избавиться от мук, но все было бесполезно.

Вой оборвался, и секундой позже, щурясь от ярко вспыхнувших кристаллов, которые точно почуяли запах жертвоприношения, Брюс опустился на колени у самой воды, глядя, как медленно вползают в лазурную воду красные струйки крови - не смешиваясь и оставаясь на поверхности, точно были разной плотности. Он смотрел в собственное исказившееся лицо. Изуродованный пламенем двойник втянул носом вонь от собственного горящего мяса, на котором все еще плясали негаснущие язычки пламени.  
\- Запах победы.  
Пламя вошло в его легкие и коснулось сердца, превратив его в слежавшийся комок пепла.

Происходящее было настолько абсурдным, что Брюсу ничего оставалось, кроме как принимать как должное окружившее его безумие, позволяя волочить его за собой по горизонту событий.

Почему клон перепутал отсеки, вскрыв контейнер с воспламеняющимся составом вместо криптонита?  
Брюс смотрел в лицо клона и собственное отражение в воде.  
\- Зеркало.  
Его разобрал смех.  
\- Это просто чертово зеркало. Идиот перепутал стороны! – он запрокинул голову, давясь слюной и витающей в воздухе копотью.  
\- Слишком… двусмысленно.  
Всего один узкий канал отделял его от центра архипелага, и за песчаным склоном виднелись вершины циклопических колонн, венчающиеся кристаллами. Он видел их впервые, и теперь, покинув судно, слышал их музыку. При свечении воздух заполняла вибрация, почти неслышимая, но ощутимая. Она заставляла вздрагивать и манила. Должно быть, нечто подобное чувствуют ночные жуки, сжигая черные крылья раскаленным стеклом гудящих ламп.

Он не мог заставить себя вернуться в тусклую кабину аппарата. А потом звон кристаллов стал настолько требовательным, что он и опомниться не успел, как оказался в воде.

Ноги его не чувствовали дна, а непрозрачная лазурная жидкость при контакте с ней совсем перестала напоминать воду – теплая и мягкая, она обволакивала тело. 

Стоило Брюсу оказаться на берегу, как он почувствовал, что разум его очистился от вязкого тумана, который держал его на грани между реальностью и собственными кошмарами, с каждым часом ввинчиваясь в разум навязчивыми мыслями и сводя с ума.

Осознание событий последних дней оставило его полностью опустошенным.

Все, что ему оставалось – продолжать двигаться вперед.  
«Он был моим другом. Тем, кого я считал своим другом. Знал ли я его? Знал ли его кто-нибудь из нас по-настоящему, и были ли мы способны постичь его?»

Брюс стремился к вершине.

Хрустальные колонны, увенчанные кристаллами, сходились у многоступенчатой пирамиды, чью вершину окутывала сияющая дымка. Кэл-Эл, последний сын Криптона, сидел на одной из площадок, прислонившись спиной к ступени, за которой начинался новый ярус. Высота ее была больше метра. Складки его одеяния ниспадали темно-красными волнами. Брюс вспомнил жертвоприношения инков и майя, когда убитых в угоду древних богов становилось так много, что кровь струилась по каменным ступеням. Красная накидка и темно-синяя мантия с высоким воротом делали Кларка похожим на правителя сказочной далекой страны.

Пение кристаллов пронизывало каждую клетку тела.

«Он ждал меня».

\- Привет, Брюс.  
Его улыбка – трещина на лице, приоткрывающая завесу тьмы. Создавалось впечатление, что если он не сомкнет губы, изо рта его хлынет жидкая темнота. При всем этом очень странным был контраст того, что от него словно исходило мягкое теплое свечение, которое было не в состоянии заглушить ревущее пламя кристаллов.  
\- И криптонита у тебя нет. Лазурная вода растворяет его без остатка. Но он тебе не понадобится.  
«Он умирал».  
\- Я умираю, - криптонец выглядел бледным и осунувшимся, но в сочетании со странным светом это лишь добавляло ему странной, нечеловеческой красоты. Он выставил перед собой распрямленную ладонь.  
\- Ничего не говори. Я знаю, зачем ты пришел, и знаю, какие ответы хочешь получить.  
\- Давно… Не виделись, - отчего-то Уэйн почувствовал себя неловко. Ощущение неправильности происходящего появилось в нем вскоре после того, как он потерял криптонит. Уэйн уже начал опасаться, что к нему возвращается рассудок. Он не был уверен, что хочет этого.  
\- Я пришел остановить тебя, - после «я умираю» это прозвучало беспомощно.  
\- Неправда, - глаза криптонца напоминали лазурную воду, но теперь этот цвет не вызывал отвращения.  
\- Ты ведь как-то получал мои способности. Ты мог слышать пение звезд, видеть радиоволны… И чувствовать, как по всему миру бьются в агонии миллионы людей. Что ты выбрал тогда, ослепленный чужой болью? Я вижу все те ужасы, что видел и ты. У тебя нет права называть меня убийцей. Ты можешь убить меня… Да, у тебя есть на это право. Но у тебя нет права судить меня.   
Брюс приблизился и тяжело опустился на ступени, присаживаясь рядом. Кларк окинул его дружелюбным взглядом.  
«Иногда меня посещают мысли, что мы, человечество, еще не заслужили его, своего спасителя. Не первый раз в наши слабые руки попадает ценнейший дар, а мы не в силах не то, что применить его, но не в состоянии просто удержать его».  
\- Это причина всего. Бессмысленность самой идеи супергероев. Нужны люди, обладающие высокой моралью, но в то же время способные мобилизовать свои первобытные инстинкты и убивать без чувства, без страсти, не пытаясь судить. Потому что именно желание судить приводит нас к поражению.  
Согласиться с ним для Брюса было бы все равно, что признать тщетность всех своих попыток уменьшить в мире количество зла. Потерять свой собственный смысл.

«Я понимаю, почему все те люди принимали Супермена. Для них он был богом. Было достаточно одного его голоса, великолепного красноречия, отраженного душой такой же прекрасной и чистой, как кристалл».

\- Что такое Новый Криптон? Место, явление? Нечто тайное, что невозможно постичь. То, что должно быть сокрыто. Или же наш собственный мир в миниатюре, причудливо вывернутый неприглядной изнанкой?  
\- Это не похоже на мир людей.  
\- А что такое мир, Брюс? Нет. Не отвечай. Я уже знаю, что ты скажешь. Я… вижу твои мысли. Но мир – не набор координат и определенной массы материи… или анти-материи. Мир – это то, что ты создаешь вокруг себя своим восприятием. Это совокупность информационного поля, Брюс, сознания, подсознания и всего остального, что генерируется импульсами твоего мозга. Это не более, чем твое бессознательное. Но поскольку ты в нем не один…  
\- Я всегда один.  
\- Ты никогда не был один. Понимаешь? Все наоборот. И Новый Криптон – это отнюдь не необъятное пространство переплетенных между собой долин. Ключ… - Супермен извлек из-под мантии цепочку, на которой крепился криптонский кристалл с заключенной в него капелькой тьмы. – Ключ лишь смещает планетарный угол наклона и угол сознания… Он позволил мне создать место, где реальность свободна от примесей, от искажений великого множества разумов. Чистый мир. Мир, где она…  
\- Лоис мертва, Кларк.  
Супермен слабо рассмеялся и протянул Бэтмену кристалл. Черное пятнышко в нем бессильно шевельнулось, скованное молекулярной решеткой.  
\- Он твой. Я лишь хочу показать тебе, что вещи – не то, чем кажутся. Что в один момент может рухнуть завеса, и ты поймешь… Ты поймешь, что всю жизнь был просто слеп.  
Брюс лишь покачал головой.  
\- Только в отношении тебя.  
\- Не понимаешь, - Кларк снова рассмеялся, исступленно, но голос его был тихим, как шелест листвы, - Это уравнение анти-жизни, Брюс. Я постиг его.

Уэйн пытался понять, кто из них более сумасшедший. Потому что в какой-то момент ему показалось, что он видит того, прежнего Кларка в призрачной тени угасающего криптонца, воздух вокруг которого точно дышал мрачной гордостью и безграничной властностью, приправленной напряженным ожиданием конца.  
\- Ты – единственный известный мне человек, который ничего не боится. Лишенный страха и опасений. Что скрывается внутри твоего разума? Что действительно движет тобой и дает тебе жизнь, Брюс? Что определяет твою реальность и тем доказывает, что мы существуем на изнанке мира? - улыбка Кларка была теплой, а глаза его сияли. Только сейчас Брюс заметил, что причиной иллюзии сияния были десятки длинных трещин, рассекающих кожу Кэл-Эла, источающих свет. 

Кристаллы резко погасли, и в темноте Уэйн видел, как линии становятся шире, точно в стремлении сложиться в какой-то рисунок. Или слова.

«Его голос обволакивал меня вкрадчивым обаянием тайны. Силы покидали его, но проигравшим был я. Он уходил с победой, а я был безоружен. Сломлен. Губы Супермена разомкнулись, не дождавшись моего беспомощного ответа. Слова Кларка должны были стать криком, но скорее напомнили мне полный сожаления вздох. Скорбь о несовершенном человечестве, обреченном на изгнание из Рая».

\- Ужас! Ужас!

«Он умер у меня на руках. 

А я – должен был вернуться в мир заблуждений, привнеся в него еще одну ложь – что враг повержен, и человечество вновь может погрузиться в летаргический сон равнодушия. Потому что мы отказываемся от мира, если цена ему миллиарды человеческих жизней».

Тьма – это и есть свет.


End file.
